Eyes on the road
by Ruize-chan
Summary: Dean mate. Dean mate son baby brother dans le rétroviseur. Bientôt, le môme sera un homme. Bientôt, la mort viendra.


Zéro prétention, rien qu'un éclat de jeunesse corrompue. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes on the road<strong>

**(Mes fils déjà morts)**

* * *

><p>Les mains de Sam s'enroulent. Les mains de Sam sont des serpents.<p>

(Incas, Mayas ils sont fous ! En or et en bois, les doigts se tordent, forment des visages boursouflés de pulpe, grossiers. Quetzacoatl ! On crie et on piaille, dans les villages, on crame. Comme la madonne au plafond, on s'embrase ! Et le feu qui sort des gueules d'écailles, et le sang qui coule en rituel dans des coupes d'os humain... Les cris figés dans les gravures.

De la pointe sèche, quasi toujours. Les livres empilés chez Bobby. Le même humain, le même sentiment de mort.)

Les mains de Sam. Dans le rectangle en miroir, Dean les voit s'agiter, se nouer, se délier. S'écraser l'une contre l'autre, en désir de fusion. La chair ripe contre la chair, ça cogne quasi. Ca remue et ça glisse. Les articulations sont nickel, pourtant : on a pas, à l'endroit de l'os, les nacres des pattes du frère, non ! pas les veines éclatées sous la peau, pas les marbrures des gars qui se fightent. On a pas eu l'occasion de s'en servir – pas besoin de sortir les poings quand on a le frangin en bouclier contre le reste du monde.

(T'y crois ?)

On a des mains, encore, d'enfant. C'est plutôt bien, un peu rassurant. Ca pourrait durer quelques années. On pourrait même tenir pour toujours.

(Sérieux, t'y crois ?)

Dean sourit vaguement. Le môme ne le regarde pas.

Sam jeune n'a pas la réalisation dans l'âme. Il n'a pas seulement conscience de l'exosquelette fraternel dont on l'a affublé le jour du barbecue premier, quand on lançait les nourrissons et qu'on braillait, visage en masque fondu, _run ! Take your brother and run as fast as you can !_

Pour être honnête, même, il trouve son bro un peu chiant. Il utiliserait le mot « branleur », sûrement. Il n'aurait pas tort. Si l'affaire familiale le soûle, les attitudes nobles de son aîné le gonflent à une altitude tibétaine ! Mais c'est une bête question d'âge : le saint gosse ne sait rien, et pire que tout, ne sait pas.

(Les sacrifices.

Les crampes dans les bras trop frêles pour porter l'enfant, plus tard pour porter le flingue. Les muscles, le corps, le physique qui rattrapent la chose de force. Le système créé. La systématique de paire. « C'est comme ça, » mais jamais de dépit. Plutôt : parce que c'est le sens du monde.

Les trucs piqués en douce pour finir dans son assiette. Les amis jamais eus. Trente mille mains dans le vide, et trente mille épaules vierges de contact. Le cœur recroquevillé. La veste trouée à la force du caillou ramassé, pour avoir le droit d'en couvrir le jeunot. Les gamelles épargnées. Les places chauffées, réservées. « Je te jure, mes chaussures sont trop petites, » pour que le frère Cendrillon remplace ses godillots aérés. Plus tard, les élèves qui frôlent les casiers des lycées pour ne pas se frotter au grand frère.

Les regards jamais vus. Dean en mort dans le lit, à côté de lui.

Pas l'enfance accélérée, mais le trou dans la chronologie. La pièce manquante. Et trop tôt, bien trop tôt, les billets dans les mains. Ceux dans la poche du jean. Ceux chauffés par la sueur. Ceux dans le slip pour le slip, et John qui ne voit rien. La traduction de l'existence en nombres.

La fumée de cigarette qu'on fait disparaître à grands battements de bras, faut bien évacuer. Le sang qui coule.

Le _my_ de Sammy.)

Les épaules roulées de Dean et les sourires moqueurs lui font oublier jusqu'aux pieds froids sous la couette, les chuchotements à l'oreilles, les déconnades dans la bagnole. Les sourires dragueurs qu'il colle à la face des filles lui font lever les yeux au ciel. La pudeur gagnée avec l'âge l'horripile, alors il s'invente la même. Sam ignore son frère, hausse les épaules, les sourcils.

Joue avec ses mains.

Qu'il ne voit pas le bonus love n'est pas choquant, plutôt sain, même, se dirait le frangin s'il arrivait à mettre en mots ses amours avortées, mais ça lui renverse le cœur de se dire qu'il est aveugle au reste quand Dean lui déroulerait ses entrailles s'il lui demandait dix centimètres de corde. L'ingratitude conne lui est primaire.

En observant les autres gars de son âge, en matant les mômes de sa classe à l'heure où il passe le chercher, Dean comprend qu'elle lui passera. Mais l'idée simple le fait gerber.

La trouille lui colle au corps pire qu'à une mère. Il ne sera plus gosse ; une fois la bêtise passée, Sam ne sera plus gosse. Et il connaît son baby brother : nerveux comme il est, il voudra faire passer le message. Le paternel militaire sera surpris mais acquiescera, pris dans des douleurs qu'il ne confiera jamais que par l'encre. Et Sam prendra les armes pour de bon, mimera la supériorité pour se faire passer warrior. L'acquerra au nombre de cicatrices qui retrousseront sa chair.

(Non.)

Dans les doigts torturés de son Sammy, Dean voit déjà les traces de poudre. Les ongles aux commissures rouges, et la corne déformant les chairs à l'endroit de la gâchette. Dans la danse qu'ils improvisent, il voit la chute des corps. Il voit la gorge renversé, la tête qui part, le front fiévreux qui lui tombe dans la paume et pour lequel il ne peut rien faire.

Dans les poignets noueux, il voit la poigne de l'homme en devenir. Il voit les batailles perdues. Il voit les terres à creuser.

Dans les yeux bas, il voit la mort.

(Non !)

L'Impala fait un écart dingo, si bien que John choppe le volant des mains de son aîné pour rétablir la trajectoire du véhicule.

« Les yeux sur la route, Dean! » il aboie d'une voix trop habituée à la panique, et qui n'a plus que des ordres secs à rugir.

Le fils sursauté reprend le contrôle, alerte, s'excuse en bafouillant, « Sir », et ses yeux quittent définitivement le rétroviseur pour se poser sur le goudron défoncé qui file sous ses roues. Il fronce le cou, s'ébroue dans le cuir de sa veste, _réveille-toi mon gars_, et serre le volant entre ses pattes.

Sur le siège passager, John soupire en se passant une main sur le front, soulagé. Cela fait bien deux ans que Dean conduit la bagnole, mais il commence à douter de son choix de lui avoir offerte pour ses dix-huit ans. Le regard verrouillé, il s'enfonce dans des regrets qui remontent à un jour de novembre vieux comme le monde.

A l'arrière, Sam joue.

Sam joue avec ses mains.

Il y a trop de place sur la banquette depuis que Dean conduit.


End file.
